The Secret
by WanderingStarmaster
Summary: After the defeat of Nergal, Lyn asks Mark how he did it.


Hey there, welcome to my first story. This is just a little number I came up with while playing FE7 one day. Enjoy!

Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

* * *

The _Davros_ rocked gently as it made its way back to the mainland from the Isle of Valor, commonly known as the Dread Isle. Aboard, exhausted fighters took the opportunity to relax and recuperate from their ordeal. It had been trying for all, the battle against Nergal and his morphs, and then the dragon with its awesome power, but the crisis was over and a brighter day was dawning…for the moment at least. There was still Archsage Athos' ominous prophecy of another coming war. When that would be, none could say, but looked to be some distance in the future so there was not yet cause for alarm. Only a need to remain vigilant, as always.

Shaking himself out of his reflections, a young man in a green traveler's cloak turned from the sunset he had been watching and let his eyes wander over the scattered forms of his companions. Kent and Sain were bickering with each other as usual, the young mage Nino was happily chatting with Rebecca and Florina, while Jaffar watched from a short distance away. Pent and Canas had a more scholarly debate. Nearby, Priscilla was speaking in an agitated manner with Raven seemingly over Erk, who was nearby. Lord Eliwood and Ninian were on the upper deck, isolated from the others. For such a large group they were remarkably close-knit. Over the course of their travels they had come to trust and depend on each other. There had been initial misgivings and misunderstandings and even plotting, but they had persevered, overcoming most of their differences and building bonds and friendships that could overpower any force on earth or in heaven, as they had just proved.

Of course, it had started out simply as Lord Eliwood looking for his father, and things had built from there. No, it had started long before then. When he was helping Lyndis reach her grandfather in Caelin, they had seen evidence of Nergal's handiwork when they first had encountered the siblings Ninian and Nils.

A smile tugged at his mouth as he turned to watch the star couple. They stood by the railing, Eliwood staring into the distance while Ninian had her eyes closed and was leaning against him. They did not speak, seemingly content to hold each other and thank whatever gods they believed in that they had this chance to be together.

It seemed like something from a fairy tale: the hero and his lady and their love that transcended all boundaries, even death. Cliché sounding it may be, but that did not change the fact that it had actually happened. The proof was right before their eyes, as hard as it was to believe.

"Bird watching, Mark?" came a familiar voice.

"Huh?" The young man turned to see a green haired figure in Sacean dress leaning against the railing with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"You had your gaze fixed on a pair of turtledoves." Lyndis continued, looking up at the doves in question.

"Oh. I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Oh…everything. Hard to believe everything we did, isn't it?"

Lyn sighed. "I suppose." She chuckled. "When I brought you in from the plains I had no idea you could attract so much trouble."

"Hey! I'm the one who always led the way out of trouble!"

Her laughter rang out "Oh, I know. We could always count on you to get us out safely. It's due to your genius that we're all here."

He reddened a little at her praise. "Please…I'm far from a genius."

"Don't be so modest!" Lyn's tone turned slightly reproachful. "What you did was amazing! I've been thinking a little myself and looking back at what has happened only left me in greater awe."

"What do you mean?"

"From my march to Caelin, all the way up to assaulting the Dread Isle, _twice_ I might add, you led us against vastly more numerous forces time and time again, and never once did we suffer a loss. Injuries yes, but no fatalities. Everyone we gathered along our journey is still here with us. In any other fighting force those who survived would be raising their drinks to their lost comrades. This is unprecedented! And not only that, you were able to keep up with each of their skills and abilities, even their relationships. You did all this and more!"

She stopped and looked at him. "What's your secret? How did you plan everything so perfectly?"

Mark allowed himself a small smile. "Trial and error."

"What?" Lyn's face scrunched up in confusion. "How was that 'trial and error'?"

"When something went wrong I'd go back to the beginning. I'd redo the same battle over and over again, until I got it right, no deaths on our side, no painful partings. Except for certain things that were out of my control, that is how I ran that campaign." He looked at the Sacaen girl. "So you see I'm no genius. I just learned from my mistakes. That is my secret."

Lyn looked at him with an odd expression, seemingly torn between laughing and wanting to run.

He finally let a grin spread over his face. Seeing it, she smiled as well, a relieved look on her face.

Mark began to snigger at her actions, causing a giggle in response from her. The exchange continued until they were both bent over laughing, attracting curious glances from the rest of the ships. Finally they straightened themselves out and Lyn looked at Mark and said, "Now, how did you do it? Be serious this time."

Mark continued smiling though the merriment had fled from his face. "I was being _deadly_ serious."

With that, the tactician turned and marched into the bowels of the ship, leaving a confused and disturbed plainswoman in his wake.

And the _Davros_ sailed on.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'm basically testing things out with this, so any criticisms or pointers would be appreciated. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed it.

The idea came as I was playing and one of my characters died, so I started the level over.


End file.
